This invention relates to a removable cargo cover system intended for use in a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a removable bi-section cargo cover system capable of folding to accommodate both a full sized cargo area and a reduced sized cargo area of the vehicle.
Sport utility vehicles commonly known as SUV""s are a popular selling vehicle. They typically have a cargo area in the rear of the vehicle which is most conveniently accessed from a rear door. The cargo area is in lieu of a trunk found on the more conventional auto. The rear door is hinged so that it swings upwardly to fully expose the cargo area. This area is most often carpeted, similar to the carpeted areas found in the front of the SUV. A removable one piece molded floor mat is often placed over the carpet in the cargo area to protect it.
Newer model SUV""s are being produced which offer a set of auxiliary fold-down seats installed behind a conventional back seat, whether a back bench seat or individual back seats. The auxiliary seats can be folded down into the floor to present a substantially flat surface or can be folded-up to an erect state suitable for seating. In effect, a third row of seats can be created if needed. Inclusion of the auxiliary fold-down seats in the vehicle gives the vehicle""s owner an option of a full cargo area to store or haul items or extra seating capacity.
In the past, attempts have been made to produce a floor mat which can cover both a normal cargo area and an enlarged cargo area such as obtained when back seats directly behind the driver""s seat and front passenger seat are folded down. A generally flattened area is presented by the folded-down back seat and the balance of the cargo area surface. Ideally, the back of the back seat when in this fold-down position should be covered to protect it. Attempts have been made to create a floor mat which is able to cover both the normal cargo area and the enlarged cargo area. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,238, 4,848,826, 4,968,548, 4,979,772, 5,215,345, 5,322,335, 5,683,132, 5,806,909, 5,944,371, 6,102,464. However, the known products appear to be either flimsy coverings not capable of fully protecting the carpet in the cargo area, bulky articles cumbersome to use, or expensive articles given the intended use.
In accord with a need, there has been developed a floor covering sized to fit into a cargo area of a SUV and capable of substantially covering a floor surface in the cargo area whether in a normal full sized configuration or in a reduced sized configuration. The floor covering can be removed and periodically cleaned. It is manufactured at a reasonable cost, is readily installed in the vehicle, and is effective in performing its dual functions.
A removable bi-section cargo cover system is configured for positioning in a back cargo area of a vehicle. The system comprises a molded floor mat and at least two detachable attaching means. The molded floor mat includes a fold line extending from one side edge to an opposed side edge. The fold line divides the floor mat into a first section and a second section. Each of the at least two detachable attaching means is for attachment at one terminus to the molded floor mat and at another terminus to the auxiliary seat. The molded floor mat is capable of folding about its fold line to substantially cover the full cargo area or to substantially cover a reduced cargo area as is created when the auxiliary seats are moved to a fold-up position in the normal cargo area.